


We're a Happy Family

by hotfruits



Series: family!verse [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes featuring the trials and tribulations of Im Youngjae and Im Jaebum, and their two sons, Jinyoung and Yugyeom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're a Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on my tumblr [here](http://hotfruits.tumblr.com).
> 
> Jinyoung is 8 and Yugyeom is 5.

Jaebum rushed into the kitchen, his hair disheveled and his tie hanging haphazardly from his collar. “Babe, why didn’t you wake me up?” he questioned as he approached his husband, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Really?” Youngjae responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he handed Jaebum his lunch. “I have a hard enough time waking myself up, plus getting these weirdos up and ready for school,” he said, gesturing towards their sons at the breakfast table.

“Daddy,” Jinyoung whined, pouting as he set his spoon down in his soup; Yugyeom, on the other hand, laughed at his older brother and called him a weirdo, prompting Jinyoung to respond by reaching over and punching him in the shoulder.

“Boys!” Youngjae chastised his sons, who immediately stopped their bickering and apologized, albeit with grumbles and glares. Youngjae rolled his eyes, before turning his attention back towards Jaebum and his messy appearance. He quickly smoothed down his husband’s frizzled locks and straightened his tie, smiling when he deemed him acceptable for work. “Try not to stay too late tonight, okay? Your family misses you.”

Jinyoung and Yugyeom looked up at their father, nodding with saddened expressions. Jaebum sighed and knelt down on the ground, opening his arms. The boys smiled and bounced over to their father, each of them clinging to one side. “I have to get to work, but I’ll see you boys tonight…for dinner,” he finished with a grin, the boys whooping with excitement. “Alright, kiss me quick!”

Jinyoung and Yugyeom kissed their father’s cheeks, before untangling themselves from his embrace. Jaebum then stood up and kissed Youngjae, the couple saying a quick I love you under their breaths. “See you at dinner,” he promised with a wink, walking out of the kitchen and out of the apartment, the door closing quietly behind him.

“Alright weirdos,” Youngjae looked down at his sons, Jinyoung frowning up at him and Yugyeom smiling brightly. “Let’s get you to school.”


End file.
